sacrifice
by learntoreid
Summary: Reid faces a crossroads and makes a decision
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds, but this idea came to me and I feel like based on Reid, this story could actually happen. I'll try my best to make Reid stay in character, best to my ability, but this is my story and I'll try to make it as good as it seems in my head. Lastly, forgive any errors and mistakes I make this is one of my first attempts and my head is swimming with ideas for this, anyways allow us to delve into my psyche and somewhat Dr. Spencer Reid's. I'll try to keep it all in third person with occasional delves into their minds with italics. Also, as for time line, it'll just kinda flow and adapt for itself. Set somewhere in season 7 **_

"_I __**HATE **__mornings"_ was all Jennifer Jareau thought to herself on this specific morning. It was unlike her to be the last one to arrive into the bullpen but after a long weekend spent with Henry, she was mostly drained.

"Long weekend?" asked Emily playfully.

"My son is just an endless fountain of energy, and sometimes I just can't keep up like I used to" replied an exhausted JJ.

"Maybe you should let him see his godmother more!" quipped an approaching Garcia. Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, and Reid all followed her into the conference room, since Garcia had found them a case. Everyone took their seats as Garcia started explaining the new case.

"6 children from ages 7-15 all have been abducted from the little city of Pebble Beach, California in the past 3 months. All from their homes sometime after midnight, always on a Sunday night." explained the technical analyst.

"Wait, 6 kids have been taken and just now the local authorities are calling in help?" asked a slightly annoyed and angry Morgan.

"Since no bodies were found they just had been assuming the kids were running away until they got a message after the 5th boy was taken that if he hadn't been stopped after the 7th child, one would turn up weekly until he was stopped." Garcia continued.

"We have to work fast, it's a long flight we'll talk more on the plane, wheels up in 30." demanded Hotch.

They all dispersed, gathered their things, picked up their go bags, some coffee, and proceeded to the plane.

"Alright, 6 boys all taken on a Sunday, after midnight, once he gets seven, he'll start executing them, what do we know?" asked JJ.

"From my estimations, this has some religious influence, always happens Sunday night, going into Monday morning, the sabbath day, once he hits seven, an important number in both Christianity and Judaism, he'll begin disposing of the children. Or since he's had some of these kids for months he just approximates he only has enough food and water for seven, or if this is of a sexual predatory since he may just, for lack of a better phrase "get bored" with the kids he's had the longest." rattled off everyone's favorite doctor.

"Reid has some good points and insight, I think a religious point of view is a good start" confirmed Hotch.

"Why target the children then?" asked Emily.

"Children are innocent, pure, mostly sin free, could be a pastor, rabbi, or some other religious authority figure gone mad, or feeling people need to repent." pondered Rossi.

"Alright, we're almost there, Morgan and Emily start with the parents of the first 3 children, Reid and JJ take the latest 3, Rossi and Emily start looking into local religious authorities and active members, and I'll head to the station. We all know time is of the essence, let's get this UNSUB before anything happens." said a stern and fired up Hotchner.

_**Not the best introduction to the story, but from here on out we're going to focus on JJ and Reid mostly, not a romantic story but one of their bond and friendship, and if you didn't like it please tell me, but take it easy on my already low self esteem :p**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds, I'm going to fast forward, as to not carry this on forever and ever, but what happened between this chapter and the last chapter is basically nothing and they're stumped, they've got a day left to the deadline before the first kid will turn up dead. Also, if my crime plot isn't the best I apologize I tend to normally just focus on Reid and JJ**_

"c'mon now baby girl, use those babies of yours and find us a lead." pleaded an exhausted and upset Derek Morgan

"My mocha sex god, I've tried everything, but no one is matching your profile, there's no traces of someone buying enough food, clothing, or enough fluctuation in water/heating bills to bring enough attention to my eyes." reported an equally exhausted and upset Garcia.

"Alright Garcia, keep trying, something will turn up, this town isn't that large, you'll find him, or her I guess, that can't be out of the question." replied a still stern and stoic Aaron Hotchner.

Spencer Reid sat staring at the board, barely listening to what everyone was saying, he'd been like that for almost an hour, thoughts bouncing around his head, variables being examined and tossed aside if they were useless, to anyone else it was chaotic clutter, but to a genius, it was order, it was knowledge. "Guys, I think I might have something, what if it isn't someone with religious authority or a student, but someone who is repenting for sins, and once he reaches the holy number of 7 he decides to sacrifice one of the children to repent for those sins, but he subconciously warned us to stop him from sinning. It's a stretch but I think this is actually a probable solution. Garcia, look into the past 3 years and see if anyone who regularly partakes in religious acitivities has been to jail, released from jail, or very recently "found" a religion." Rambled Reid.

"On it my favorite little genius." quickly replied Garcia

"Reid, may I have a moment?" Hotch said, while basically pulling Reid out of the conference room. "If this is another case like Hankel, will this affect your mindset going in?" questioned the unit chief. "Hotch, Hankel is in the past, I've moved on, and I promise you will get 100% from me going into the rest of this case, now let's not focus on me and focus on this UNSUB." replied Reid, as he confidently looked into Hotch's eyes to prove his point. "Alright, I trust you, now I want you to take JJ and head back to the children's parents homes and ask if they know anyone who fits our new description, and then report back with any new details."

"JJ, let's go, Hotch wants us to talk to the families about our new profile." Reid relayed the information onto JJ as they walked out to their SUV. "Hey, uhhh JJ, is errrrr something the matter?" questioned Reid.

"ya know, Spence, after all these years and countless times we've talked, went out to lunch, and hung out, you're still that nervous around me?" joked JJ.

"Well, uhh, to be honest, you're still... ummmm... the most gorgeous woman I've uhhh ever interacted with face to face...". Reid sheepishly replied.

"You're not too bad yourself there Dr. Spencer Reid, but seeing as your my BFF I DEMAND you become more comfortable around me, espicially seeing as you're my sons godfather." said a suddenly cheerful JJ

"I uhhh well, i'll kinda try?" joked back Reid. "Don't think you're off the hook yet, after we talk to this family, I DEMAND you tell me what has been bothering you today." commanded Reid as he shot her a playful, yet serious look.

"Like you could force me!"

"Either tell me, or learn about the statistics and wonders of Comiccon!"

"Alright! Spence! You win... this round"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Another interview, and still not single lead!" complained JJ

"We still have 6 more familes, to go keep your head up, and let's head to the next house, but while we drive I do in fact believe you have a story to tell me." Reid said as calmly as possible.

"It's just my mommy hormones making me think things like 'what if one of those boys were Henry?' or 'what would I do if it were Henry?' sometimes my mind even thinks 'what if I lost Henry?' just stupid thoughts like that, kinda just comes with the job, Spence." JJ held back the tears.

_What if that were Henry? I don't have any kids, and I love Henry more than anyone, I mean he's one of three people I care about in all honesty. It's only: My mother, Henry, and JJ. It's funny how of all the people I became bonded with, it was a beautiful, intelligent, woman. And it's all because of one word: "Spence". Just a stupid nickname to her, but the world to me. If only I had the gall to - _

"Spence, this is normally when your best friend is supposed to say some comforting words to make me forget my troubles." quipped JJ

"Oh, yeah uhhh sorry, just thinking about what you said. I've thought that more than once, but I know that if anyone dared touch my godson not only would his mother, father, godmother and everyone else turn over every leaf trying to find him. That I wouldn't sleep till I personally delivered him back to you." replied Reid quickly, and confidently.

"I know, and that's why I picked you, Spence." JJ said honestly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Another 3 families down, and still no one recognizes anyone by this description." complained an exasperated JJ

"JJ, why don't I drive before you run somene off the road." joked Reid.

"Fine, but call Hotch first and tell him our findings, or rather lack of anything." sighed JJ.

"Hey Hotch, Reid here, so far none of the families recognize anyone."

"Reid, you and JJ need to get back to the precinct, the UNSUB just called and said he's at the Stevenson school, and that if one sinner comes and confesses and repents their sins he'll let the kids go. But he has a gun and the person better come alone and unarmed. Morgan and I are preparing an assault team and Rossi is ready to begin negotiations to get the kids back, but we need every here. Hurry." Hotch immediately hung up.

"Yes sir, we'll go interview the remaining families." Reid falsely responded.

"What did the boss man say?" Asked JJ.

"Hey JJ, I know this is a little unprofessional, but I have a surprise for you." Reid said after about a minute of internal debate.


End file.
